


群星与雪·砂糖粉雪

by Mochizuki_KIRI



Series: 群星与雪 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25390453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mochizuki_KIRI/pseuds/Mochizuki_KIRI
Summary: 首发Lofter，AO3留档CP：艾默里克x露琪亚*不可避免的OOC*如果有设定偏差的话一定是我记错了请向我开炮（……）
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Lucia goe Junius
Series: 群星与雪 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838857
Kudos: 2





	群星与雪·砂糖粉雪

虽说距今时隔已久，露琪亚现在仍然能清晰地回想起第一次吃到伊修加德甜点时的感受来。  
她接过那块小蛋糕时，也没对它抱有什么特别的期待。这座山岳之都的住民们对甜食的热爱对她来说早已见怪不怪，库尔扎斯丰饶的大片草地给畜牧业带来了得天独厚的优势，作为副产品的奶油乳酪也连带着使这里的甜点风味浓香醇厚——当然，作为对食物没什么要求的人来说，这类形容更像是资料文献里的记载而不是亲身的体会。况且在灵灾之后更是终年的严寒，这种时候可以补充热量的点心蛋糕无疑是最受欢迎的选择之一了。  
这块小蛋糕看起来也和她见过的其他小蛋糕没有什么不同，淡黄色的圆形蛋糕底上顶着一层白色奶油，还缀着一对叶片作装饰。  
露琪亚端详了片刻，随即把它放进了嘴里。  
下一个瞬间，她脑海里之前的所有念头都不见了。  
甜。  
她已经想不到别的什么了。  
实在是太甜了。  
明明看起来和普通的奶油没什么区别，却和她印象里的柔滑口感大相径庭，里面满满都是沙沙的糖粉，还有底下柠檬味蛋糕底的酸味衬着，顶上的甜味显得更突出了，更不用说本来就十分浓厚的奶油更是把这个味道推向了极致——  
她的五官偏移了一个位置，额头上突出的纹路差点拧到了一起，在迅速地咀嚼了几下之后，终于是把这枚砂糖炸弹咽了下去。  
“……要喝点水吗？”  
一旁十分适时地递了一杯水过来，露琪亚抓过来一口气喝了下去，直到口腔里残留的甜味没那么明显了之后才放下杯子，转过身颇为不满地盯着整件事的罪魁祸首：“艾默里克大人——”  
“抱歉，我只是以为你已经习惯了，”黑发的青年稍稍把脸偏向了一边，像是在掩饰脸上的笑意，“还是不太能接受吗？”  
“……实在是，有些……”  
作为北地加雷马出身的人，她对食物本来也没有多少要求。毕竟在那种苦寒的地方，对食物而言最重要的永远都是分量和保存期限而不是口味，伊修加德的物资虽然也由于长年的战争和灵灾引起的气候变化而不太宽裕，但和她故乡比起来已经好上太多了。  
然而不论如何这种程度都有点过分了。  
“至少，现在还是不太习惯。”  
她的目光落在了自己左手上，那还有剩下的半块蛋糕。  
……该怎么办？这个味道实在是不太能接受，但从实用价值来说是个不错的能量补给，然而刚才那一瞬间的冲击仍然鲜明地残留在她意识里，再来一次的话……  
就在她还在纠结的时候，艾默里克上前一步把那块淡黄色的蛋糕从她手上拿了下来塞进了嘴里。  
“艾默里克——”  
他微微眯着眼睛，蹙着眉头吃了下去，停顿一下后转过来看着她的眼睛，“我以为是普通的纸杯蛋糕，结果好像和糖霜奶油弄混了……抱歉，露琪亚。”  
“没事的，我其实也不太在意这种事情……”  
明明前一刻还想着要怎么兴师问罪来着。  
“总、总之，”她轻轻咳嗽了一声，“还是感谢您带来的这块……呃，点心。如果没有什么其他事的话，请容我……”  
“露琪亚。”  
他叫住了她，手上端着刚才用过的那个杯子。  
“这个你拿去。”  
……？  
露琪亚有些不解地走过去，借着室内的灯光，她看见杯中盛装的琥珀色液体微微晃荡着，表面氤氲着白色的雾气。  
“和甜点相配的话，还是红茶更好一些……放心，里面没放糖浆。”艾默里克对她眨了一下眼睛，“下次试试，比喝水的效果好多了。”  
……还有下次？  
她暗暗嘀咕了一句，还在想该用什么话来拒绝的时候，正好对上了他那温和的笑容。  
“……嗯。”  
“就当是我的赔罪好了。”

那之后确实如他所言，艾默里克时不时就会带一些甜点过来给她。要说是补偿的话，其实露琪亚自己也并不怎么在意这种事情，毕竟那次也不是他故意为之。不过值得她庆幸的是，当中没有像上次那块一样甜到过分的。就算是她觉得甜味有点重，或是太腻的那些点心，配上红茶似乎也变得可以接受了。骑士团平日里的工作还是十分耗费精力的，能中途补充一些能量自然是件好事。于是这天艾默里克拎着一个盒子出现在骑士团总部门口的时候，她已经有些见怪不怪了。  
果不其然，她下午去总长室送完处理好的文书就被她的上司拦了下来。  
“露琪亚。”  
他向往常——不，像前几次一样端出了个银色的托盘，上面放着四样下午茶的配备：棕色的圆形甜点，盛在玻璃盏里的白色奶冻，还有茶壶和茶杯。  
“来稍微休息一下吧。”  
露琪亚刚想开口说点什么，先前的经验就让她明智地闭上了嘴。不论她提出多少反对或是妥协的意见，比如说现在没有必要或是不用一定在这里吃之类的，最后永远会以她的败北——乖乖坐下来吃完告终。她以几乎不可闻的声音叹了口气，老老实实坐在了准备好的座位上。  
“今天这是……栗子蛋糕和……奶冻？”  
“对，”艾默里克放下托盘，无视了她“我可以自己来”的目光，拿起茶壶给她斟好了茶，“无花果奶冻——和栗子蛋糕还有红茶的搭配我还是很推荐的。”  
“那我就试试了。”  
她拿起勺子朝着托盘上的点心伸了过去，黑发青年在一旁静静地看着她。等她把两份点心都尝过了之后问道：“怎么样？”  
露琪亚端起茶杯喝了一口，微微皱了一下眉头。  
不是因为不好吃，而是更加直接的一个问题：她也不知道该怎么具体形容好，每次艾默里克问道她这个问题时，她都要冥思苦想上好一会儿，最后也只能给出极为简单的答复，像是“很甜”或者“有点腻”。看到他那有些期待的表情，总觉得这样几个字有些……太过敷衍了。  
犹豫了一下，她决定还是把诚实的感想说出来。  
“还可以……挺甜的。就是，”她顿了一下，似乎在组织语言，“我也不知道该怎么……具体形容比较好。”  
“没关系，把你想到的说出来就行。你觉得不错就好。”  
艾默里克轻笑着点了点头，目光并没有从她身上离开。  
“……你不吃吗？”  
她挖起了一块奶冻，却迟迟没有举到嘴边。就算对方是艾默里克，但在他人的注视下吃东西还是有些不太自在。  
“不用，我吃过了，”他轻轻摇了摇头，“怎么了吗？”  
“那个，您还有很多事，没有必要一直待在这边的——”  
“有必要。”  
他看着她翡翠色的眼瞳，无比认真地回答道：  
“我想多看看你。”  
“——”  
露琪亚瞪大了眼睛直直地看着他，手上的勺子抖了一下打了个滑，从她指尖掉了下去。  
“小心——”  
艾默里克眼疾手快地接住了它，幸运的是那勺奶冻还稳稳地盛在里面没掉到地板上。他将勺子还给了它的主人，拿稳了。  
“……谢，谢谢。”  
老实说，她自己也不太记得在那之后是怎么把剩下的茶点吃完，又是怎么出去的了。

再次提起甜点这个话题，又是一段时间之后的事了。  
这天下午，露琪亚推开总长办公室门的时候，看见艾默里克正背对着她，像是在研究什么东西。听到她进来的脚步声后转了过来，“你来得正好——我还想去找你呢。”  
“这是什么？”  
她有些疑惑地走上来，看到了装在纸盒里的一个黑色心形的，“……蛋糕？”  
“嗯，刚才送来的，”艾默里克拿过叉子，从上面切下一块递给了她，“尝尝看，味道怎么样？”  
她几乎是下意识地张嘴接了过去。  
顶上一层烤得有些焦脆，内里口感厚重的同时也保留了一些绵软的感觉，可可豆的微苦味正好也化解了一部分的甜腻……是巧克力啊。  
“味道很浓……还挺不错的。”  
“那就好。”  
艾默里克又切下两块来，盛了一块在小碟子里递给了她的副官。  
“再来一块？茶也准备好了。”  
“嗯。”  
一时间空气里只余下了零星几声杯盘相碰的清脆声响。午后的阳光有些慵懒地从窗户洒进来，给室内增添了几分暖意。

Fin.


End file.
